Chatroom Rules
In the Pooh's Adventures Universe Chatroom, we have a set of rules that are used to ensure that the chatting experience is fun and safe. Please follow these rules, we've got them for a reason! 1. Don't be rude for no reason! This is a simple one, but it seems that it needs said anyways. In life, there are reasons to be angry, and we understand that-- but don't get mad and hateful at someone for no good reason! Insults help no one, mind you. (Breaking this rule can result in any of the punishments listed below.) 2. Don't be offensive. Racism, sexism, making fun of tragedies, and other tasteless remarks will not be tolerated. (Breaking this rule can result in a Temporary Ban or a Permanent Ban.) 3. Keep it clean. Anything sexual, pornographic, or nude will not be allowed. We don't want to know about that weird birthmark on your bottom-- don't show us! (Breaking this rule can result in a Kick, a Temporary Ban or a Permanent Ban.) 4. No spoilers unless everyone in the chatroom agrees to the discussion. While not quite as important as the other rules, it's simply rude to ruin the ending of a new episode or movie or something for someone who hasn't gotten to see it yet. However, if everyone in the chatroom agrees to discuss the spoilers, it is allowed. (Breaking this rule can result in a Warning or a Kick.) Punishments Should any of these rules be broken, the rulebreaking user may be sentenced to any of the following punishments: *A warning from a moderator. These warnings should be taken seriously, because you'll most likely only get one. *A kick from the room. You may rejoin, but if you haven't learned your lesson, you may be kicked again, or even banned. *A Temporary Ban. If you recieve a Temporary Ban, you will find yourself unable to join the room for a specific amount of time. Whether it be an hour, a day, a week, a month, or even a year, if you haven't learned your lesson when you finally rejoin, you will recieve another ban. *A Permanent Ban. If you recieve a Permanent Ban, you will find yourself banned from the chatroom forever. The only way to have a Permanent Ban lifted is to message a moderator, who will then decide whether or not you deserve to have your ban lifted. Reporting rulebreakers Despite what some may think, moderators can't be everywhere at once. There will be times when a moderator won't be in the chatroom to watch for any rulebreakers. However, as a user, you can help the moderators out by reporting the rulebreakers to them so that the rulebreakers can recieve the punishment they deserve. You can report them by doing the following: *'Take a picture of what happened. '''Find a way to take an image of the rule being broken. A picture helps prove that it is real, even though a picture isn't always necessary. *'Get other users to help your case. 'If there were other users in the room when the rulebreaker went into action, ask them to describe the event in their own words. Multiple sources help the moderators understand that it is real. *'Send it to the moderators! 'Once you have all of the evidence you need, compile it into a message, and send the message to a moderator. You will get a reply soon enough that decides whether or not the rulebreaker will be punished. *'DO NOT FALSELY ACCUSE. '''If it is found out that you accused another member of something that they did not do, '''you WILL be punished, no exceptions. '''You could recieve a Temporary Ban or a Permanent Ban for it. Category:Browse